thebeardfamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred F. "Alf" Milliken
The parents of Alfred F. "Alf" Milliken Alfred was born on 4 September 1848 in Panola County, Mississippi. After his family moved to Arkansas, he met and married Sarah Ransom, the youngest daughter of John Patrick and Nancy B. Morgan Ransom. The marriage date was 27 April 1869 in Jackson County, Arkansas. The next year, the young couple were enumerated on the census living next to his mother and some siblings in Coldwell, White County, Arkansas. By 1880, they had a family of four children and were living in Denmark, White County, Arkansas. We have searched in vain to find this family on the 1900 census. Probably they were still in White County, for in 1910 they are listed in Liberty, White County, with five of their seven children still living, some close by. The 1920 census shows them in the same place, with their nine year old grandson living in their home. Sarah died on 29 June 1923 in White County. Alf followed on 5 February 1925 in White County. They are both laid to rest at the Heard Cemetery in Bradford, White County, Arkansas. Following is the list of their descendants from the five known children. 1. Nancy Milliken '''was born about 1871 in Arkansas. '''1. John Fenner Milliken '''was born in Arkansas about 1876. In 1910 at age 35, he was living with his parents in White County. He married between 1910 and 1913 to Myrtle Ross Mason, the daughter of Thomas Louis and June Adeline Ross Mason. He filled out a World War I draft card in White County. In 1920, listed in Liberty, White County, Arkansas, Myrtle and John had a daughter of six years. In 1930 they lived in the same place, near relatives, with one daughter. No death or burial records have been found. They had one daughter. : '''2. Chlorene/Clorine A. Milliken was born about 1914 in White County, Arkansas. 1. Emma J. Milliken '''was born about 1879 in Arkansas. '''1. Alonzo L. Milliken '''was born in February 1880 in Arkansas. In 1900 he was a boarder in the home of Jasper Wish and family. About 1909 he married to Mabel, last name unknown. She was born about 1892 in Tennessee. No further records have been found after 1910 in Liberty, White County, when they had been married one year with no children. They eventually had one known child, a son who was with his grandparents on the 1920 census as a nine year old. No further record can be found of Alonzo or Mabel. : '''2. Lenox Milliken was born 7 August 1910 in Arkansas and on the 1920 he was listed in the home of his grandparents as a nine year old grandson. In 1930 he was on the census in Little Rock, Pulaski County in a lodging house. He married Ruth Hudson some time after that, and they had three daughters. He apparently worked for the railroad. Lenox died in Little Rock in August 1978. 1. James Rufus Milliken was born on 10 November 1882 in Arkansas. In 1900, James lived in the home of his cousin John Steve Millikin in Denmark, White County, Arkansas as a single man. They were next door to John's parents. On 15 November 1903 he married Alma Plant in Van Buren County, Arkansas. By 1910, they had two children and lived in Liberty, White County, next to his parents. James Rufus worked as a barber, as shown on his World War I draft registration card in White County. In 1920 the family had grown to four children and they lived at Bald Knob, White County, Arkansas. By 1930, with three children still at home, they lived at Liberty, White County next to John Fenner and Ira, all cousins. James died on 25 July 1937 in Searcy, White County and is interred at Heard Cemetery in Bradford there. Alma died on 11 November 1966 in Webster Parish, Louisiana and she was laid to rest at Heard Cemetery back in Arkansas. We know of seven children: : 2. Pauline Lucille Milliken '''was born 5 December 1904 in Bradford, White County, Arkansas. She married Elmer Gordon Burt on 27 November 1929; their marriage is recorded in the Saline County, Arkansas Marriage Book, with a notation that they were married in Pulaski County by J. B. Bazeman. They are not found on the 1930 census yet. He was a medical doctor and he was called up for services during the war as a first lieutenant. Elmer died in Magnolia, Columbia County, Arkansas on 26 April 1957. He is buried at the Magnolia Memorial Park in Columbia County, Arkansas. Pauline lived until 26 October 2002, when she passed away at Minden, Webster Parish, Louisiana. They had two children, Mary Carolyn and James Gordon. : '''2. 'Wesley Plant Milliken '''was born 9 August 1906 in Arkansas. After 1930, he married to Willella Shoffner, who was born 18 February 1904 in Arkansas. Willella passed away on 3 September 1962 and she is at Heard Cemetery in White County. Wesley died on 11 February 1968 in Little Rock, Pulaski County, Arkansas; he is buried at Heard Cemetery as well. They had one known son. : 2. '''Oneda May Milliken', born 29 November 1910 in White County, Arkansas, died as a young child on 1 April 1913 in White County. She is laid to rest among many family members at Heard Cemetery in White County. : '''2. Laveda Flo Milliken '''also died young. She was born 14 May 1913 in White County and died 26 September 1926 in the same. She is at Heard Cemetery with many family. : '''2. James Rufus Milliken Jr '''was born in White County on 6 October 1915. He married Josie L. and they had two known daughters. He died in Little Rock, Pulaski County, Arkansas on 3 April 1954. James was laid to rest at Heard Cemetery. Josie died on 15 June 1993 and is at Heard Cemetery as well. : '''2. Norma Verneil Milliken '''was born on 23 February 1918 in White County and died 31 October 2007 in North Little Rock, Pulaski County, Arkansas. : '''2. Mary Frances Milliken, '''born on 29 July 1921 in White County, died as a baby on 2 July 1922 in the same. She is buried at Heard Cemetery in White County.